Healing Us
by TFFan
Summary: The story of how Stef and Lena's evening went after the fight during their vacation in 5x18. First chapter is about them talking and relaxing, and healing their relationship, including the romantic letter Lena wrote, the second chapter contains mature themes and the X-rated letter of Lena's assignment. Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters (but I do own this story!).
1. Chapter 1

There she was. Lena was sitting there on the bed in their room, alone. How did this happen? Why did they always fight when they were away together? Could it be true, were they not capable of being alone together? However, this felt different. Lately, Stef had been more distant. It felt like she was building up a wall again, a wall Lena slowly had broken down over the years, a wall that was up when they met and started dating, but had a tiny space for Lena. And that was enough, enough for her to bring that wall down and for their love to grow.

At this retreat they were at, Stef and Lena had gone through the motions and participated in every activity, but to Lena it didn't feel like they truly connected. Although it felt extremely heteronormative that Stef was the husband and Lena was the wife, Lena had done her assignment and had written the letter she was supposed to. Actually, she had written two letters. An X-rated one as the assignment said, and a more romantic one. Lena had put on a sexy negligée for her wife and waited for Stef to come out of the bathroom. Then they started arguing and here she was, on their bed in a bathrobe with a glass of champagne, lost in her thoughts.

Lena was startled when she heard the door open and saw Stef come in. Stef looked scared and nervous, and Lena wanted to comfort her, but she was also angry. She was mad at Stef for not communicating with her about how she felt and how Lena could help. After all these years, how could that still be an issue?

Lena sighed and took a sip from her champagne, preparing herself for their talk, knowing they both weren't looking forward to it, and hoping that it wouldn't end in another fight or one of them walking away.

Unbeknownst to Lena, in the half an hour Stef had been gone, Stef had been through an array of emotions. The talk with her father felt so real and she felt that the pieces were finally getting into place again, she almost felt free. Almost, because the only thing to do was to talk to her wife and hope she would understand and still accept her. She felt like tonight, she might finally be healed. It already felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Stef sat down on the bed next to Lena and she knew Lena was annoyed and upset with her behavior. She needed to apologize and explain herself. She needed to be the first one to speak and tell Lena everything that had been bothering her. She had come this far now, and needed to just do it. Her hands were slightly trembling and she nervously put her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath and started "when Tess moved in next door, uhm… It brought up this shame that I carry around in me, that keeps me from being completely vulnerable with you." Lena's eyes softened and she reached forward, holding Stef's hands, listening intently, having not expected this, something so deep and so raw of emotions.

As Stef continued, both their eyes filled with tears "that sometimes, when we make love", Stef looked at Lena, swallowing, knowing she was waiting for Stef to continue. "Makes me feel like what we're doing is not right. Like… Like I am not right."

Stef waited, looking for any sign of Lena of disgust or confusion. She didn't see any, she just saw sadness. "I love you and I am so proud of our family. And yet, you know, I carry around this fear that it could be taken away from us. Our right to love each other because we're not normal." Stef said that last word with an awkward laugh, because it felt ridiculous to say it out loud. But, that's how she felt inside, and it had to be said so Lena could know.

But, you know, I just power on through and act like I'm stronger than I know I am because I'm afraid to hurt you or scare you. I'm afraid you'll reject me because I'm not enough." Stef confessed, her heart pounding, not even knowing how she felt with all of these emotions coursing through her body.

Lena's heart broke after Stef's confession. She had to show and let Stef know that she was enough, she was more than enough for Lena. Lena often even felt like she wasn't worthy of Stef and of Stef's love. She held tighter onto Stef's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "After all these years, I see you. I know you. You don't think I know you? I know your struggles and your fears, and I love you for them, not in spite of them." With her words, she tried to make her point across. She loved Stef, and she wasn't going anywhere of wasn't letting go of her. "I want you to share your dark places with me. So I can help you heal, so we can help each other heal. So my love can show you that you're enough. 'Cause for me, you're everything." With those words, she ended her speech. Those were the most important words, and she hoped that Stef could believe them. Because she truly was her everything, she didn't want anyone else, and life without Stef wouldn't be a life she wanted to live.

Stef smiled and looked happy. She felt so relieved to hear Lena say that, and to be able to finally say everything she felt to Lena. She couldn't remember a time where she felt this happy or light, not burdened anymore with the heavy and dark thoughts. "You're my everything", Stef whispered, and Lena pulled her in for a hug.

They stayed like that for a while, eventually Lena falling back against the pillows and taking Stef with her, holding her against her chest, rubbing her back and stroking her hair, comforting her, and giving both of them time to process this. They both felt the change, there was a lightness and a change in the atmosphere between them, knowing they both connected on an even deeper level, now that they finally had this emotional obstacle out of the way.

Stef felt so loved and safe in Lena's arms. Usually it was the other way around, of Stef comforting Lena and having Lena in her arms. But this felt right, being vulnerable like this with Lena, and Stef needed it. They both needed it, reconnecting in a way that was beyond anything physical or small talk. Lena was right, they could help each other heal, and they did. And with that, they also healed their relationship.

As Stef felt herself drifting off, she forced herself to stay awake. She wasn't ready to lose this feeling of being aware how happy they both felt and how close they were. She looked up at Lena and saw her looking at her, smiling, looking like an angel, breathtakingly beautiful. "Shall we take a bath?" Stef suggested. Lena nodded and pushed them upright again. Lena stopped Stef from getting up from the bed, "but first", she said, and she pulled Stef in for a soft and tender kiss. For a few minutes, they slowly kissed and pecked each other's lips, caressing each other's lips and holding the other close. Lena pulled away first and took Stef's hand to lead them into the bathroom.

Lena sat Stef down on the toilet and turned the water on for their bath, heating it to a nice and comforting temperature. When she had felt if the water was the right temperature, she let it fill the tub as she stood up and took off her bathrobe. She watched as Stef was watching her every move. She threw her robe to the side, took off her negligée and took a few steps towards Stef. Stef was smiling an eyeing Lena's body, making Lena blush and smile. Lena pulled Stef into a standing position and started undressing her. First, she took off Stef's sweater and threw it to join Lena's robe. Next, she moved her hands to the hem of Stef's shirt and peeled it off of her body. Then, she kneeled down and pulled down Lena's pants and panties, watching Stef step out of them and leaving her also completely naked.

As the bath was now filled with water, Lena turned towards to tub and turned off the tap. She slid into the water and sighed contently as the warmth surrounded her. Stef also stepped into the bathtub and sat down between Lena's legs, leaning back until her back was touching Lena's chest and her head was resting against Lena's shoulder. Lena's hands immediately slipped around Stef's waist, pulling her even closer, their skin touching everywhere, their bodies against each other from head to toe. Stef lay her hands around Lena's legs, holding onto her upper legs.  
"This is nice", Stef said.  
"It is", Lena replied. "How do you feel, baby?"  
Stef's face replied for her before she could say anything, wearing a huge smile. "So, so, so loved."  
That made Lena smile too. "Good, I do too", she said, and she kissed Stef's cheek.

They were quiet for a while and enjoyed the water and each other. Lena spotted the letter for her assignment on the counter. It was the romantic letter she had written, and she couldn't think of a better moment to read it to Stef. If there was a perfect moment to let Stef know how much she loved her, this was it. As Lena slipped her hands from Stef's middle, Stef opened her eyes, sad about the loss of contact. She watched as Lena dried her hands and reached for an envelope on the bathroom counter.

As Stef turned between Lena's legs and straddled her, and Lena saw Stef's curious look, she explained "I want to read the romantic letter to you." And so, she began reading aloud.

 _Dear Stef, my love, my wife_

 _Do you remember the first time I called you 'my love'? We had been dating for three months and that night was the first time we had made love. Previously to that night, I had been with a lot of women. I'd had relationships and had been with women whom I thought I loved. But when I knew that I loved you, when I felt your love for me, and when we made love that night, I knew that the love I thought I had felt for other women, didn't even come close to what I felt for you. The love I felt for you, blew me away. It scared me, because I didn't know that I was able to love another being so fiercely and unconditionally. Your love for me and my love for you made me the happiest I had ever been. When I felt that love between us, I knew we were made for each other. And during and after making love, I was even more strongly convinced that true love really existed and how lucky we were to have found each other, as soulmates._  
 _So, that following morning, when you woke up and I stared into your gorgeous hazel eyes, and said "good morning, my love", you blushed and grinned sheepishly, and I knew you felt the same. That moment was perfect. You pulled me towards you and kissed me, deeply, tenderly, expressing your love with that one single kiss. And then you made love to me again, a few times actually. An activity of which I still can't believe that was your first time with a woman. I'll explain that in my other letter, more explicitly. But I guess the fact that I questioned it, also shows why we're so perfect for each other. It felt right from the start and with every move, and it still does._

 _My wife. I can never say that word without smiling like an idiot. It feels unreal that we're married. Even though it only adds a title, it created an even deeper and stronger bond between us. As I've said before, when we got married, both times actually, I felt like we were one, wrapped up in the same skin. When we had to get a divorce, even though it was only on paper, I felt awful. But I knew it didn't mean that we loved each other less. I think it actually caused us to love each other more, because we knew that we did it for our love, for our home and for our family to stay together in the place that was home and in the place that we loved each other. Then, when we got married a second time, my emotions were all over the place and you made me so happy that day, with your speech and by marrying me again. Also, we finally kissed in the rain, something I had always wanted to do, and you knew that. That was a great kiss, I didn't even care that the kids were watching us kiss like that, something we usually only do when we're alone. Every kiss with you is amazing. Even if it's a quick hello- or goodbye-kiss, it's always amazing. It feels likes home and you make me feel your love._

 _I love you. There isn't a word in the dictionary that can describe the amount of love I feel for you. It is only something I feel deep within me, and something I know you feel too. I can only show you how much I love you, and I will do so for the rest of my life. A life that I can't imagine spending any other way than with you by my side, by loving you and with you loving me._

 _Yours, forever and ever,_  
 _Lena, your love, your wife, your woman._

When the letter ended, tears of joy were rolling down their cheeks. Stef grabbed the letter to put it back on the counter and placed both hands on either side of Lena's face. She stroked her cheeks with her thumbs and looked deeply into her eyes. They looked into each other's soul and wanted nothing more than this perfect moment, to be right here with each other. Stef kissed Lena, trying to convey all of her love for her wife into that single kiss. They kissed until the water went cold and then Stef pulled back and leaned their foreheads against each other. Stef giggled when Lena tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry", Lena muttered. Stef chuckled, "no worries. Come on", and she pulled them out of the bath to dry themselves off.

Knowing they both wanted the intimacy and touching of skin in bed, they didn't bother to put on any clothes. Not being intimate by have sex or making love, but another kind of intimacy. The kind where you hold each other and are so close that nothing can come in between.

Stef crawled into bed first and Lena immediately followed by spooning her from behind. Their legs entwined, Stef's ass against Lena's pelvis, Lena's head over Stef's shoulder against Stef's cheek and her arm around Stef. Stef took Lena's hand and slid both their hands between Stef's breasts, over her heart. This was her way of telling her that Lena held her heart. Like this, they drifted off to sleep, more peaceful than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

At around 4 AM, Stef woke up from a sound. Her cop instincts never let her down, even when she was in a deep slumber. She looked across the room and saw that the door had blown open and that the wind was blowing the curtains open. She was still wrapped up in Lena's warm embrace and thought about everything that happened last night. She immediately felt relieve, love and lightness wash over her, finally feeling free.

Stef carefully slid out of Lena's arms and padded across the room to close the door. She was still naked and the room temperature felt chilly. As she went to close the door, she heard some rustling in the bed and heard Lena ask "Stef? What's wrong?" Stef turned around and walked back to bed, "Nothing baby, just locking the door."

Lena hummed in acknowledgment, although barely awake, as Stef slid back under the covers, facing her wife. She looked at Lena, her everything, her queen. "You're beautiful", Stef said, and this time Lena opened her eyes, a bashful smile across her face. "So are you", Lena whispered.

They looked at each other, just soaking in the happiness and love. "What time is it?" Lena asked, as she stretched, causing the sheets to slide down slightly, just beneath her breasts. Stef's eyes immediately went to them, taking in their perfect form and her perfectly shaped – and hard – nipples. "4 AM", Stef replied absentmindedly. "My eyes are up here, Mrs Adams Foster", Lena smirked, causing Stef's eyes to snap up to Lena's. Stef smiled and reached for Lena's breast with her hand. They held eye contact as Stef's hand wrapped around the entire breast, lightly squeezing and kneading. Lena quietly moaned when Stef's thumb and forefinger went to her nipple and pinched it and pulled it.

Lena couldn't take it anymore and she put her hand behind Stef's neck to pull her in. Their bodies flush against each other as their lips touched. This was different from their kisses of last night. Those were tender and were meant to comfort, these kisses were rough and passionate. Still lovingly, but more driven by lust and with a different meaning and goal behind them. The goal to taste and to arouse, the goal with the start to have sex and make love.

Their hands roamed as their lips touched and their tongues played with each other. Maintaining the deep kiss, Stef rolled on top of her wife, slipping her leg between Lena's and resting her own center on the upper part of Lena's thigh. With her elbows on the bed beside Lena's head to keep her balance, Stef's hands were lost in Lena's hair while Lena put her hands on Stef's ass and pushed her into her, pushing herself slightly upwards.

When Stef started rolling her hips into Lena's, hitting Lena's pussy just right with her leg while Stef's own wet pussy dragged along Lena's leg, Lena groped Stef's butt harder, detached her mouth from Stef's to take a breath and moaned "Oh god, yes!"

Lena's moaning encouraged Stef only further and she kissed her again as she kept up her pace of grinding against Lena. When she tilted her hips a bit, it was just what they both needed and this time it was Stef who pulled away from their kiss and her turn to moan "Oh! Lena…"

They kept up this pace of sliding against each other and rubbing their pussies against each other's legs, occasionally pulling away breathlessly when the other's leg touched their clit. Their entire bodies touched and their breasts were squished together, feeling their hard nipples touching each other. While Stef took control over their movements and over Lena's body, Lena tried to also get the upper hand by pushing her tongue past Stef's lips and swirling it against and around Stef's tongue, as she held onto Stef's ass to maintain the rhythm of rocking their bodies together.

When they pulled away from their kiss and heavy breathing filled their room, Stef picked up the pace and pushed harder and faster against Lena. They put their foreheads against each other as they kept rocking and felt the trail their arousal left on the other's leg. Both close to their orgasm, one last push against each other was all it took for them to tumble over the edge, holding onto each other and moaning, the only sounds to hear were Stef's "Yes, yes, yes!" and Lena's "God! Yes… Oh!"

Simultaneously coming always caused their orgasms to last longer, especially when they were touching like this, their hips jerking and their bodies shaking, causing both of their legs to push against each other's clit over and over.

Their foreheads still touching, they finally found their breath again and kissed. Stef laid her entire body on Lena's and they lightly pecked each other's lips.

"God, you're sexy", Lena said between kisses. "And I still want you."

Stef raised her eyebrows. Although, it shouldn't be surprising. Lena's libido always was pretty high, from the beginning of their relationship. "Then take me", Stef said.

Lena tugged on Stef's body to push her up, and said "Get up here."

Knowing what she meant, excitement bubbled up in Stef's lower region, and she crawled up Lena's body, maintaining eye contact until Lena's head was between her legs, her legs on either side of Lena's head.

They both loved this position. They preferred to have their entire bodies touching and looking at each other or being able to bury their head in each other's neck, whispering and panting and moaning in each other's ears, but this was definitely second best. With Stef being on top, Stef loved it because she could enjoy Lena's talented tongue and still be on top and in control, and Lena loved it because she just loved licking Stef's pussy. When Lena was on top in this position, Lena loved it because it gave her so much pleasure and because she knew how much Stef loved this particular position, and Stef loved it because she loved being surrounded by Lena and loved eating her out.

Lena turned her head and bit Stef's inner thigh, soothing it with her tongue, making her wife whimper. Stef held tightly on to the headboard as Lena put her hands on Stef's ass and pulled her down onto her face, making contact with her mouth.

She couldn't tease her wife, Lena just wanted to have her right this instant. Lena swirled her tongue a couple times between Stef's lips, until it was completely wet, her mouth also covered in Stef's arousal. She pulled Stef further down as she slipped her tongue into her entrance, entering her pussy hole.

"Yeeeeeess", Stef moaned out loudly, as she immediately starting riding Lena's tongue. She was still a bit on edge from their previous activity, and this was exactly what she needed and wanted.

Lena slipped her tongue deep inside her wife's pussy and felt her walls tightly around her tongue. She tasted her wife's desire, loving to be surrounded in her wetness and so close to her pussy. She started moving her tongue around, and then she pulled back, only to push back in again.

Stef reached down with one hand and tangled her fingers in Lena's hair, getting a tight grip while holding on to her head. She moved her hips, rolling them against Lena's face, wanting more of her tongue and wanting to feel it deeper.

She unashamedly rode Lena's face, and Lena loved it. Lena moved her tongue with her a bit, maintaining the contact of her tongue inside Stef.

"Ooo-ooooh", Stef moaned and shuddered as Lena moved her tongue in and our again.

Stef would push her pussy down on Lena's tongue when she entered it deeper inside, and would pull her hips up again when Lena pulled her tongue out. They repeated these movements over and over again, meeting each other's thrusts.

"Yes, baby baby baby, oh god", Stef moaned out at the stimulation.

Lena pulled her hands from Stef's hips and slid one up Stef's body, gripping slightly rough on to her breast. She felt the weight of her wife's breast in her hand and kneaded it, her whole palm wrapped around it. Her nipple hardened beneath her touch, making Lena wrap her fingers around it as soon as she felt that. She rolled Stef's nipple back and forth between her fingers, sliding it between them.

Lena's other hand slid down between her own legs, unable to contain the feeling of her throbbing clit any longer. She could barely reach it, but her fingers could touch it enough to get relieve. She was so aroused, her pussy was soaking wet and her clit was out of its hood and exposed. She rubbed her fingers fast across it and couldn't help but moan, right into Stef's pussy as her tongue was still inside her wife.

When Stef heard Lena moan and felt the vibrations in her pussy from it, she looked down. Lena's face was lost in pleasure, and Stef instantly knew where Lena's other hand was and that her wife was touching herself. That thought alone made Stef even hotter, immediately desperately trying to thrust against Lena's tongue even faster.

Stef arched her back and threw her head back when Lena moved her tongue out and wrapped her mouth around Stef's clit, sucking hard, all while she pinched Stef's nipple.

"Fuuuuuck!" Stef yelled out, as Lena was playing with her hard nipple, and as she felt her flicking tongue against her clit, her lips wrapped around it and her hot breath on it.

Stef and Lena both felt that they were close, so they worked even harder toward their orgasms. Lena did most of the work as she toyed with Stef's nipple, licked at and sucked hard on her clit, but also played with her own clit.

She started by teasing her own clit, but as she neared the edge, she started rubbing herself faster and harder with more fingers. She was great with multitasking, because she pleasured herself but still kept her focus on Stef's body and her pleasure. She wanted her wife to climax, and she wanted to be the one to take her over the edge.

When Lena moaned loudly – although muffled by Stef's pussy – Stef orgasmed. She expected it, but it still happened all of a sudden.

"Hmmm, uuuggh", is what Stef heard as Lena moaned. Her wife's climax is what brought her over the edge. Lena bucked her hips against her hand and kept the pressure of her fingers on her clit, prolonging her orgasm and trying to continue it alongside her wife's.

"Goooood, yes! OH! Lena!", Stef moaned as she orgasmed. Her hips jerked uncontrollably against Lena's mouth, as her pussy clenched. Her mouth and her fingers on her nipple is what kept her going. That, and the fact that Lena was an amazingly talented lover.

Lena sucked Stef's clit into her mouth for as long as possible, until she knew it would be too much. She felt Stef's arousal drip on to her chin and let go of Stef's clit to quickly reach down with her tongue and lap Stef's wetness all up. The taste of her wife made her moan and made her want more, so she pushed her tongue inside Stef's pussy, which was still clenching and unclenching in the middle of her orgasm.

"Uuuuh", Stef grunted. "Ohyeaaah", Stef moaned as she reached her other hand down and now had both hands in Lena's hair, keeping her head in place so her tongue wouldn't leave her pussy.

When Stef had enough and Lena had licked her clean, which she had already done a few minutes ago but Stef was still enjoying the feeling of her wife's tongue on her sensitive pussy, Stef lifted herself off of Lena's face and crawled down, laying on top of her.

Lena wrapped her hands around her wife's body and pulled her in close. She didn't kiss Stef because usually Stef didn't really like the idea of kissing the lips that had just been on her pussy. But this time, Stef didn't mind. She just wanted to kiss her wife.

Stef pushed her lips against Lena's as she relaxed her body on top of her. They kissed leisurely, taking their time. Stef gently swiped her tongue across Lena's lower lip, to which Lena parted her lips. Stef's tongue slid inside Lena's mouth, finding Lena's tongue, immediately wrapping around it and sliding against it. Stef could taste herself on Lena's tongue, and this time it didn't even bother her all that much. They created a lovely motion of their tongues coming together again and again, both lost in this deep and passionate kiss.

Lena pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled her face into Stef's neck. "Don't get started again, you wore me out, woman" Lena whispered as she pinched Stef's butt.

"Eeh!" Stef squealed. "Don't call me 'woman' then, and don't touch my ass."

"But it's such a great ass", Lena responded. "Especially when it's sitting on my face", Lena added, slyly smirking.

Stef groaned, "Babe…"

"Alright, I'll be good, I promise. For now", Lena teased.

"Let's sleep some more, love. We have all the time to be bad later", Stef said playfully.

"Turn around. Let me hold you", Stef whispered to her wife. Her wife took care of her – and SOOOO good – so now she wanted to take care of her and take her in her arms.

Lena lifted her head and pecked her wife's lips one more time before she turned around. Stef wrapped her arms around her wife and spooned her from behind. Stef felt content and Lena felt safe in her wife's arms.

If they could overcome this, Stef's deepest fears coming out and Lena still loving and wanting her, they could overcome anything. They peacefully drifted off to sleep. Only for a few hours, but they would need it. Because if they thought this was exhausting – although extremely sexually satisfying – their next activities would definitely be a workout.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe I went a bit overboard with the smut in this chapter. Oh well... Don't read it if you don't like it, lol

* * *

Stef always was a light sleeper, it was what made her such a good cop, always being alert. She didn't mind waking up so often, luckily she usually woke up pretty rested. And once again, she was the first to wake up this weekend.

Her wife was still sleeping peacefully in her arms, her warm body against her own. During their lovemaking a few hours ago, Stef had ended up on Lena's side of the bed. She looked at the bedside table and saw an envelope there. She had read the other letter last night, and she was too curious to not read this one, the supposed X-rated letter. Not knowing what she could expect, she grabbed the letter and starting reading it.

 _A letter about our past sex-capades. God, where do I start. I think I'm going to write about how it feels like when we have sex and think back to some adventurous sexual moments we've had. Which we've had. A lot. Luckily, I don't have to write about every time we've had sex, because I could fill a whole novel with those. Lucky us ;)_

 _I love it when we have sex, when we make love, when we fuck. I love feeling close to you and feeling loved. From the beginning of our relationship, you've turned me on so much, and you still do. I've never told you this, but before we were dating and we went on dates – even though we were in denial about it being dates and just called it 'get-togethers' – I thought you were hot and incredibly sexy and that frequently got me off. Of course, you were sweet, amazing, intellectual and a great mother, but the thought of you could make me feel so flustered. I remember one evening we were at Jenna's birthday party and I brought you with me, as a friend. All those women lusted after you, but you only had eyes for me. You talked to me all evening and you looked at me all evening, never taking your eyes off of me. There were a lot of people in Jenna's small apartment, so we had to sit close to each other, which I didn't mind at all, obviously. Our bodies touched from our shoulders to our lower legs, and it made me so hot and bothered. At one point, I had gone back to the kitchen to refill our drinks, and when I came back, somebody had sat down in my seat. You began to stand up to offer me your seat, but I said that wasn't necessary. Your next move shocked me, it was so bold. You grabbed me by the hips, spun me around and sat me on your lap. It literally took my breath away. Luckily, the party was over soon, because I don't know if I could've lasted any longer without kissing you. When you dropped me off at my place, you kissed me on the cheek and wished me a good night. So, back to the story. That night was the first time I came because of you, even though you weren't there to see it or put in the work. I remember I walked into my apartment still buzzing from your lips on my cheek and your hands on my hips and waist. I walked straight into my bedroom, took my clothes off and lay down on the bed, legs spread wide. I moved my hand between my legs and I knew I was wet. At first, it felt so forbidden, masturbating to the mother of a student, to a friend. But I just closed my eyes and thought of you touching me. I used my vibrator to mimic your fingers filling me up, deep inside me, and used my other hand to rub my clit, wishing it was your hand. Moans filled my room and it didn't take me long to come. I came hard, my walls clenching around the vibrator and pulling and pushing it in even deeper, screaming your name. I blushed when I came down from my intense orgasm, and couldn't look you in the eyes the next few times I saw you. And, what made it worse was that the very next Monday, you were still in your uniform when you came to pick up Brandon. That was the first time I saw you in your uniform, and I almost lost it. I wanted to take you right then and there. Of course, I couldn't, because you were a parent, you were straight (or so I thought), and we were at school. Although, that didn't stop us that one time we did it at school._

"Is that the other letter?" Lena asked curiously, and Stef nodded. Lena had woken up just as Stef had started reading the letter, because she no longer felt the arms wrapped safely around her and the warm body against her.

Stef stopped reading to tell Lena "that night after Jenna's party was the first night you got me off, too, even though you weren't there to make me come."

"Oh really?" Lena said sultry, "I didn't know that. Maybe we should show each other sometime how we did that", she added with a wink. They loved learning new things about each other, even after all these years.

Stef smirked, "remember when we did that together? That was so hot", she breathed out.

They both thought back to that night when they masturbated in front of each other. It was a time where they felt adventurous in the bedroom, and wanted to try new things, learning what they liked with each other. Neither of them had ever done that before with a partner.

At first, they were shy and it felt awkward, but they saw the look of lust in each other's eyes, and continued with their demonstration. They touched themselves with intent and soon forgot that they were touching themselves instead of the other, they were so lost in the moment. They held eye contact until they couldn't hold off their orgasms anymore, and fell over the edge together.

Lena snapped both of them out of their daze, "maybe you should continue reading."

"Yeah? Interesting things ahead in this X-rated letter of yours?" Stef teased.

"Oh baby, that was mild, you're just getting started", Lena laughed when Stef gulped.

With her cheeks burned red, because of the naughty words and reddened by arousal, Stef continued reading.

 _When we have sex, I love the sounds you make, and I love it how you make me want to be loud. You moan so sexily and your growls when I tease you, turn me the fuck on. I know, I know, I don't like cussing, but I do like cusswords or dirty talking when we have sex, as you may have noticed. I love being deep inside you with my long fingers, because I can feel your body respond. I love fucking you and feeling you turn to putty in my hands. I love it when you come around my fingers or tongue, feeling or tasting your arousal. Fuck, you taste so good. I love going down on you. I could spend the rest of my days between your legs and be happy. I love eating you out, feeling your throbbing clit and pushing my tongue inside your pussy. I love how sexy you look when you come, arching your back and throwing your head back, moaning loudly, cussing, calling my name, or biting your lip trying to stay quiet. You never know how to stay quiet though, and I love being the cause of that. I love it when your eyes roll into the back of your head and your toes curl, or when your hands grab the sheets or me, needing something to hold on to. I love it how you push your hips up when you come or how your breath hitches when I give you a powerful orgasm._

 _And when you fuck me, I don't even know how to describe that. You can be so soft and strong but also rough and loving, I love those combinations. I was never a back scratcher before we had sex. With you, I just have to, you make me want to scratch you, mark you, do naughty things. You fuck me so good, it's amazing how good you are in bed, even the first time. Of course, that was different and you've learned a lot over the years, and so have I, but even that first time you got me off so good. I love how you take me, truly take me, like I'm yours and you have to claim me and my body. Feeling you inside me feels amazing and when you lick my pussy and push your skillful tongue around my clit or inside of me, I always have to pull your hair, because I just want you closer and deeper and harder and faster. I love it when you fuck me in our bed, because we can use so many different positions. I love it when you take me against a wall, because you're so strong and you can lift me up, and it just adds so much to the sensation of you inside me. I love when we have these moments where we're both relentless and want each other to come over and over._

 _I love it when we get even more naughty, using toys. You penetrating me with a strap-on and being able to feel both of your hands on my body must be what heaven feels like. It doesn't matter if I'm lying on my back, if I'm bend over or if I'm riding you, feeling you inside me and your hands on my hips, my breasts, my clit, it's overwhelming. The thought alone can almost make me come. Even writing all of this could make me come, and the idea of you reading it. It makes me incredibly wet, something only you do and something only you can tame by having your way with me._

 _I remember the first time we used a strap-on. The time I used it on you, you were a moaning mess, coming again and again. I loved being the dominant one and seeing and feeling your body respond to us having sex like that. You were even a bit embarrassed of how much you seemed to like me filling you up like that and still being able to rub your clit or hold on to your boobs. The time you used it on me, you were a bit clumsy at first, but you soon got the hang of it – you have always been a quick learner – and then you were insatiable, wanting to keep fucking me. I think I came like three or four times before I couldn't take it anymore. Your hunger for me and my pleasure has always made me weak in the knees. I remember that first time, and when you figured out how to move with the strap-on. That look in your eyes, I can still recall it. We started in missionary, giving you time to get used to it and giving you control. At first, you had to get used to the fact that you had an extended part on your body, but when you figured it out, god, you sure knew how to use it. Your movements became goal-oriented and I saw how much you loved to be inside me and also being able to use both of your hands to get me to my climax. When you pushed inside me, used one hand to rub my clit, the other to pinch my nipple and your mouth of my other breast, it didn't take long for me to come. But you weren't satisfied yet, and we both know that I also wasn't, I'm almost always ready. You pulled out, dragged me to the side of the bed, letting my legs dangling over the edge, and pushed inside me from behind. I squealed, but wow, that was so hot. You were so determined and that turned me on even more. Although I knew it wasn't you or a real body part of you, it still felt like I could feel you deep inside. Your pace was relentless, but also so loving and tender, such a weird combination now that I think about it. I felt every thrust and with each movement of your hips forward, your hips came in contact with my ass. That position was just right to keep hitting my spot over and over and soon I was coming hard, tensing up and grabbing the sheets, enjoying that feeling of my lower belly exploding. We needed a moment to catch our breath, but after that, I pulled you up the bed and rode you until we both came, me from the penetration and the rubbing of my clit, you from the sight of me and the repeatedly pressure of the harness on your clit._

 _This letter is getting longer than I intended. I guess I just have a lot of ways to tell you how good you make me feel._

 _Do you remember all of our sex-capades? We had quite a few of them when we were younger, we've tamed up a bit over the years. Maybe it's time to spice things up again? You always act like a prude and like you don't want it or don't want anyone to see or know, but I know better. You love it just as much as I do._

 _I remember one of a few years back, when we had sex in the backseat of our car. God, that was thrilling. Even more so because the kids were right inside and I was afraid that they might hear or come and get us because we took too long. It had to be done quick and there wasn't much room on that backseat, but the lack of space resulted in your fingers going into me even deeper, in exactly the right angle. You sucked on my nipples as I came around your fingers, moaning loudly, only able to do so because we weren't in our bedroom._

 _Now that I'm thinking about it, I also remember having sex on the couch when you told me we could talk to Timothy as a donor. None of the kids were home and I was so in love with you, I just had to show you with my body. Soon, we both were naked from the waist down. Pretty risky, right there in our living room, and the curtains weren't even closed! Imagine if one of our children had come home early or if a neighbor had looked through that window. You on top is always an amazing view, so hot. Even more so when you're getting off too. You pushed your pulsing clit against mine and as our hips rolled together and we grinded against each other, I didn't know whose wetness I was feeling, everything was mixing together. I love it when we have sex like that and we can come at the same time, and I love feeling our pussies contract against each other, so fucking sexy._

 _I can also recall a few other extremely risky sex-capades. It is from when we were a lot younger. That time I fingered you in the cinema and that time when you ate me out on the couch in my office._

 _The time at the movies was the ultimate test, trying to figure out if you could be quiet when you really had to. Although there wasn't anyone there at the movie we were at, the thrill of being caught was exhilarating. I sat us down in the last row all the way up. You asked why, and I just said that I liked the view from up there. If only you knew what I had planned. I can't even remember what the movie was about, because in my head I was so busy with how I could make you participate in this. I started by cuddling into you and putting my hand really high up your thigh. I waited a few moments before I made my next move: kissing you. As I kissed you, I could distract you from the fact that my hand was about to slide into your panties. We kissed intensely and I put my hand on your stomach. Slowly I started sliding it lower and you tensed. But when I swiped my tongue across your lips, I was able to distract you enough to slide my hand fully inside your panties, nicely against your pussy and your clit. When I started rubbing your clit, I knew I had won, and you knew it too. Soon, I was two fingers deep into you and you were panting into my neck, trying desperately to stay quiet. Luckily, we finished before the movie ended, and as your walls clenched and you came around my fingers, you quietly moaned into my ear, barely audible, only for me to hear. And that was when we figured out that you can indeed be quiet when you absolutely have to._

 _When I think about when we tested if I could be quiet when I have to, I think about how dumb that really was. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, and my orgasm was even more intense thinking about where we were doing it, but if we had been caught, I could've lost my job. Fortunately, that didn't happen. I don't even know what came over you that day, but when you came to pick me up from work that Friday and I was the last one in the building, you looked at me and I jumped on you, kissing you fiercely. We quickly locked the door and lowered the blinds, and you dragged me to the couch, immediately pushing me down. You pushed my skirt up, pushed my thong to the side and attacked my clit with your mouth. It didn't take long for me to come, the chance of being caught heightening my senses even further, and when you pushed your tongue inside my pussy, I was pushed over the edge and came hard around your strong mouth muscle, barely making any sound, still fully aware of where we were._

 _And now, after all these years, our lovemaking is still amazing. Of course, we don't make love as often as we used to because we're busy and we don't always need it as much as when we were younger, but when we do, it is still perfect. We have fun, it's loving, it's dirty, it's sexy. It can be all those things. It makes me feel so close to you. I love the fact that our bedroom is that one room for just the two of us. Don't get me wrong, I love being a mom. Besides loving you, it's the best thing I ever did in my life. But our bedroom is ours. It's where we can be a couple. It's where we can fight, but still come together and never go angry to bed. It's where we share secrets, where we can talk honestly, openly, freely. It's where we can make love and feel safe in each other's arms._

 _We can still be spontaneous and adventurous, and I love that about us. I love our love life and our sex life. I love the deep and unconditional love we have for each other._

 _My love, my love, my love, I love you so._

When Stef started reading the last page, Lena started stroking Stef's thigh and hip, feeling the heat between her legs radiating. The more Stef read, the faster and more labored her breathing became. Knowing about their sex life and doing it was one thing, but reading it so explicitly was another. It brought them to a whole other level. Why hadn't they done this before? Although, maybe that wouldn't have been such a great idea, Stef wasn't sure if she could've handled it before. Now she could. Now she felt free, emotionally and sexually. It wasn't as if all those years were fake, definitely not. The love she felt for Lena was never fake. The love they made was never fake. It was real, so real. It was just that when Tess came into the picture again, Stef started questioning everything. But she never questioned her love for Lena, that was the only thing in life she was sure of. There wasn't anything as real in life as the love she felt for her wife. Yesterday evening she told Lena that sometimes it feels as though their lovemaking is wrong, but that feeling started when Tess moved in and it brought up all the shame and hurt from when she was a teenager. All the years before that, making love to Lena felt amazing. Lena made her see that having sex could be fun and feel amazing. Lena showed her that she could be naughty and dirty. After their talk yesterday, the weight that Stef unconsciously carried around all those years, was finally lifted from her shoulders. Now was the time to also be honest with her wife and tell her how she made her feel.

Stef was done reading the letter and when she looked into her wife's eyes, the sexual tension in the room was palpable. They had made love in the last couple of hours, but this made both of them hot. They didn't want to make love, they wanted to fuck and have sex. Stef threw the letter off the bed and pounced on Lena.

Stef rolled on top of Lena as she kissed her. Their hands immediately ran all over each other's bodies; Lena yanking Stef's hair as they were immersed in their kiss, Lena grabbing Stef's ass, Stef touching Lena's breasts and caressing her sides. They kissed as they quickly became even more turned on.

Stef pulled back a bit and pulled Lena's hands off her ass, pinning them to the mattress above Lena's head. Lena wrapped her legs around Stef's hips and thrusted them upward, trying to regain control, but she knew she couldn't win. Stef was too strong, and she firmly kept Lena's hands pinned to the bed as she growled.

Lena figured she would try gaining control by talking dirty, knowing that would always work on Stef. "Stef… I'm so wet for you, baby, and I know you are too", Lena moaned, but her wife didn't budge. "Please, let me fuck you. Let me make you come all over my hand."

Usually that worked, but not this time. Although, it did get Stef hot – even hotter, if that was possible. It got Lena worked up too. But Stef wanted to show her wife how much she loved her, and on her own terms. She wanted to try to take her time, and giving her a fuck she wouldn't soon forget.

"Hold them there", Stef growled into Lena's ear as she left her hands and wanted her wife to keep her hands where Stef put them. Stef put her own hands beside her wife's, trusting her wife to listen to her demand.

Lena obliged as she saw the fire in Stef's eyes. She barely saw this sight of her wife, and it excited her immensely.

Stef slowly slid down Lena's body. She started by tracing her mouth from her ear to her jaw and her neck, peppering kisses along the way. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth and glided it from the top of Lena's neck all the way to the base, as slow as she could. When she reached Lena's shoulder, she left it and started attacking Lena's neck. Stef attached her mouth to her wife's neck and sucked, hard. She sucked the skin in until she was sure she had made a hickey, and when she released the skin, she glided her tongue across it and ended the attention on that spot with kisses.

Meanwhile, Lena was already a panting mess. The slow movements of Stef made her insane, but she also loved the buildup. She wanted to grab onto Stef's body and hold her close, but Stef wanted her to keep her hands in place, so that's what she did. She grabbed the sheets into her fists to at least get some sort of relieve.

Stef slid a bit lower down Lena's body, tracing her kisses down the middle of Lena's body, right on her sternum. She slid her hands across her wife's arms and traced them all the way down to her shoulders. Her fingers caressed her wife's prominent clavicles, and then she slid her hands to grab Lena's breasts.

She kissed the skin on her sternum, between her tits, and pushed her boobs closer together, literally burying her face between them. While her mouth was busy giving attention to the skin between Lena's breasts, her hands palmed her boobs. Her hands went synchronized to work, as if they had done this before. And they had, they already visited that place for many years. And they – and Stef herself too – never got bored of it, it was still an exciting place to be.

Stef's strong hands cupped Lena's breasts as her thumbs slid simultaneously over her nipples, circling them. Lena's nipples quickly hardened under Stef's touch, the peaks begging to be touched.

"Shit… Please, Stef. I… Oh damn", Lena moaned as her hands ached to hold onto Stef and to touch her skin. Stef looked up at her wife and saw that her head was tipped back and that she was biting her lip.

Lena wanted some relieve and some friction against her pussy, and because her legs were still wrapped around Stef's body, she started rolling her hips against Stef. Stef wanted to object, but it felt too good to feel Lena's wet pussy against her skin.

Stef's mouth kept kissing the skin and Stef's hands kept playing with Lena's nipples. Stef slowly traced her kissed toward Lena's right breast, replacing her fingers with her mouth, wrapping her lips around Lena's nipple. She sucked the nipple hard into her mouth, causing Lena to push her hips and her clit even more against Stef.

Stef kept switching with her mouth and hands between Lena's breasts, wanting to give each breast equal attention.

Lena felt a bit embarrassed, but she could feel her climax building already. Stef hadn't even touched her down there yet, but the attention on her nipples and the rubbing of her clit against Stef had her close to the edge.

"Baby… I'm gonna, OH! I'm gonna… Gonna come", Lena moaned out to her wife.

"Already?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled back and looked at her wife's face. Stef hadn't even touched her, and Lena usually never got worked up this quick. Sure, she was almost always ready, but she had never orgasmed just from foreplay. Stef did read once that nipple stimulation can be a trigger for women's climaxes. That never happened before with them, but she guessed she'll find out soon enough.

"Yes… Oh god", Lena moaned, blushing a bit but her eyes still closed.

"Come. Come for me. I want to hear you", Stef said before she wrapped her mouth around one of Lena's nipples again.

Stef put her whole tongue on one of Lena's nipples, and just held it there, as one of her hands wiggled her other nipple between two fingers. She then quickly flicked her tongue across the hardened peak, moving it back and forth under her wet tongue. As she wrapped her lips around it again, lightly bit the nipple and sucked it into her hot and wet mouth, Lena started moaning her release. Stef's other hand had pinched the other nipple at the same time.

"Oohoooohoh", Lena moaned out to her wife, and she pushed her breasts up and into Stef's face as she came. Her legs pulled Stef in closer and held her in a tight grip, as her hips slightly bucked against Stef's stomach. "Ah fuck", she moaned as her body slowly started calming down.

Stef kept sucking on Lena's nipples and alternating between the two, waiting until her wife's breathing returned. Stef wanted Lena to calm down some before she had her again. Wanting her wife to come again, but this time actually feeling it herself, wanting to feel Lena's pussy clench her fingers, Stef wasted no time and went in for another round.

God, that letter sure did make Stef horny for her wife and energized, knowing she could fuck her all day and the entire weekend if Lena could take it.

When Lena had calmed down from her orgasm, Stef pushed herself up on her hands, hovering her upper body above her wife's. Lena's eyes immediately went to Stef's breasts, licking her lips at the sight. What she would do to have those in her mouth, damn…

Instinctively, Lena's hands reached out to hold and caress them, but Stef stopped her.

"No. Keep them there", Stef said directly, pointedly looking into Lena's eyes. Lena gulped as she saw that Stef's eyes were still clouded over by lust, and she obliged.

"But I want to touch you", Lena pouted, which Stef thought was adorable.

"You can hold on to my back while I fuck you", Stef responded.

Lena's eyebrows raised. "Oh! Uhm, I don't know if I can go again, you wore me out", Lena said.

"Let me try, I want to fuck you again", Stef said to her wife, almost asking but not really, because she just wanted to do it and she knew Lena actually wanted to too.

How could Lena deny her anything, especially when she made her this hot, being so demanding and in control. "O-okay", she whispered.

Stef smirked, "Yeah? Let me fuck you with my fingers, and then come on my hand." Lena whimpered at the dirty talk. That was always a turn-on for Lena. She loved it when Stef talked dirty, and told her how she feels and what she does to her, and what she wanted to do to Lena.

Stef knew Lena was still wet from before, so she could get right to it. She sat a bit up and took Lena's left leg in her hand, lifting it and putting it over her shoulder. Stef knew her wife was flexible, so she lied down on top of her again, Lena's leg between them. Stef buried her face in her wife's neck, breathing into her ear. Lena immediately wrapped her arms under her wife's arms and to her muscular shoulders, grasping on to them.

This position opened Lena's legs up for Stef, giving her easy access. Stef straddled Lena's right leg a bit as she slid her hand to Lena's pussy. She immediately noticed the copious wetness that had gathered there.

"Hmmm, you really are so wet", Stef moaned into Lena's ear.

"All for you, you make me soaking wet", Lena moaned breathlessly as she tipped her head back, feeling Stef's fingers slide between her lips, from her entrance to her clit, quickly circling that, and back down.

"Yeah?" That made Stef smile. "And the rest of your pussy?"

Before Lena could answer, Stef had pushed two fingers of her right hand to Lena's entrance and had slid them slowly but determinedly all the way inside. Lena's pussy gladly accepted Stef's fingers and she could easily slide deep into her.

"Wet too, and warmmmm", Stef whispered into Lena's ear. "And still so tight for me." Shit, her wife was really going to town with this dirty talk.

"God, baby!" Lena moaned, pushing her nails into Stef's shoulder as she filled her up nicely.

Stef pulled her fingers almost all the way out, just the tips resting inside her pussy, and then pushed back in again. In. Out. In. Out. Stef set a rhythm and Lena's hips immediately reacted to it, moving with Stef's fingers.

"I love being so deep inside you", Stef grunted into her wife's ear as she pushed back in and stilled her fingers there, Lena's pussy walls wrapped tightly around the two digits.

"Fuuuuck YES!" Lena moaned as Stef moved her fingers when she was still inside Lena, but just the tips, curling her fingers and hitting Lena's spot. "Oh yes…"

Stef wrapped her lips around Lena's earlobe and sucked on it, making Lena moan and instantly push her hips up. Her fingers started moving again, thrusting quick, moving in and out of her wife.

As Lena scratched Stef's back, over her tree tattoo, clutching on to her muscular back and digging her fingers in, Stef started moving her hips against her hand, adding pressure and power to her thrusts.

"You feel so good", Stef moaned into Lena's ear, trying to make her wife go crazy with her words.

"You like feeling me inside you?" Stef asked her wife, knowing that she was actually too far lost in pleasure to respond.

Stef stilled her fingers completely when Lena didn't answer. She knew it was mean, she just wanted to tease her wife and to get her worked up.

"Noooo, don't stop baby", Lena whined when Stef stopped moving, trying to move her own hips to get that pleasurable feeling back.

Stef bit her wife's neck, making her moan. Her fingers still inside her but not moving. "I asked you a question", Stef growled.

"Ww-what? Please, Stef… Fuck me", Lena whimpered.

"You like my fingers in you? Fucking you?" Stef asked again.

"Ohyeah, god yes!" Lena moaned, to which Stef immediately started moving again, slowly at first.

"Hmmm, harder, fuck me faster", Lena moaned, asking her wife for more.

"Yeah? Like this?" Stef asked, but didn't wait for a response. Instead, she quickly slipped her fingers in and out of Lena, even faster than before. Stef fucked her wife like there was no tomorrow.

"SHIT!" Lena yelled out. "Uuuungh, oh-oooohoh", Lena moaned out as she shuddered, talking gibberish.

Stef switched up her tempo. She switched between thrusting fast and relentless to pushing in slowly and pulling out even slower, dragging her fingers out inch by inch.

"I could fuck you all day like this", Stef whispered in Lena's ear, making her moan out her name rather loudly. "Yes, say my name when you come for me."

Stef pulled her face out of Lena's neck and lifted herself a bit to hover over her wife. She kissed her lips, pecks soon turning into a deeply passionate kiss.

"You are beautiful", Stef said between kisses.

"You are sexy", Stef moaned. And another kiss.

"I love fucking you", Stef whispered against her wife's lips. More kisses.

"Come on my fingers, love", Stef said, and then plunged her tongue into her wife's mouth for another round of kisses.

Lena knew it was very fast, but the dirty talking and Stef's talented fingers were working. And to be honest, she was still a bit worked up and sensitive from her previous orgasm.

"I'm gonna come, please make me come", Lena moaned as Stef's fingers were still moving in and out of her. Lena's wrapped her arms fully around Stef's back, pulling her in even closer. Her leg started to feel a bit sore because it was still wedged in between them, but she was flexible, and the pleasure she received from this position with her pussy wide open for Stef's fingers was definitely worth it.

Stef kissed Lena deeply one more time before she returned to the spot on her wife's neck, knowing how much Lena loved Stef's mouth on that sensitive place.

"Keep going…" Lena moaned breathlessly.

Stef sucked on the skin of Lena's neck as her fingers kept fucking her pussy. Lena's one leg between them moved as their bodies moved with each thrust. When Stef pulled her fingers almost out, Lena's pussy tried to hold on to them, clenching around them. And when Stef pushed her fingers all the way in again, Lena's pussy made room for them, although her walls were still wrapped tightly around the two digits.

"I love you, come for me", Stef groaned into Lena's ear.

That, and the movements of Stef's fingers, did the trick and made Lena fall over the edge. Lena's pussy walls clenched and unclenched tightly around Stef's fingers, coming all over them with the movements deep inside of Lena.

"Yes, STEF! Oh god, right thereeeeee!" Lena cried out, losing control over her body and climaxing hard.

Stef stopped moving her fingers in and out and just pushed them deep inside, curling the tips. She curled her fingers over and over, pushing on her wife's spot, knowing that that would keep her going.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck, YES!" Lena yelled, her orgasm still going.

Stef could feel her hands get soaked with the wetness Lena's climax had caused, as her fingers were still inside her wife's warm pussy. She was still moving the tips of her fingers, although slower now, because she felt that Lena's orgasm was coming to an end.

"Ooooh", Lena breathed out with her last tremors. As her breathing returned to normal, Stef was still on top of her and her fingers were still inside her pussy. They had stopped all movement, but now they were just giving Lena a nice feeling of being filled. She loved it when Stef stayed in her for a while after they had sex, and Stef knew that.

"Kiss me", Lena demanded, and her wife immediately obliged, wanting that too.

Stef lifted her head and pushed her mouth against her wife's. Slowly and softly they kissed and pecked each other's lips over and over.

Stef pulled back and sat on her haunches, slowly pulling her fingers out of her wife, taking Lena's arousal with her as it leaked a bit out of her. Lena returned her leg to the bed but Stef stopped her, pushing her leg back again a bit as she couldn't help but bending down and licking her wife's pussy, tasting her wetness and lapping it all up.

"Stef, oh baby", Lena moaned.

Stef licked Lena's arousal up, returned Lena's leg to the bed and laid down on her again, kissing her deeply and making her taste herself on Stef's lips.

After minutes of making out, Stef rolled off of Lena. She pulled the sheets over them and they turned toward each other.

"Well, thank god for that assignment. I certainly should write something like that again if it causes you to fuck me like that", Lena smirked as she stroked Stef's hip over their sheets.

"Oh, that reminds me. I almost forgot", Stef said as she turned toward her bedside table.

"What?" Lena asked curiously.

"My assignment", Stef said as she reached for her envelope, "as 'the husband'", making Lena laugh.

Stef reached into the envelope and Lena gasped as she pulled out a ring. Stef continued, "Was to propose to my wife again."

"So…" Stef started as she sat up a bit. "Lena Adams Foster. Will you marry me?" Stef asked Lena. "For the third time", she added, making Lena giggle. "Please?"

"Honey", Lena started as she took the ring. "I will marry you every time you ask", and she put on the ring, above her official wedding ring.

They smiled lovingly at each other and came closer together. Lena rolled on top of her wife and they kissed deeply, Stef's hands going to her wife's back.

Lena rested her body on top of her wife as their lips came together in kisses, over and over again. Automatically, and as if their bodies knew what to do when they were close like this, their bodies started moving against each other again. You would think that their hunger was stilled and that they were sexually satisfied. But oh no, they still wanted each other and they could still go at it for hours and hours. They may sometimes need more time to recover, but exploring each other's bodies was never boring to them.

As Lena moved her wet pussy against her wife's, she felt how sensitive it was from her previous orgasm. "I don't think my pussy has been this sore in a while. But also really satisfied. How is yours, you want to let me feel?" Lena asked her wife as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Stef laughed, "Haven't you had enough of me yet?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh baby, I'll never have enough of you", Lena whispered to her wife.

This instantly turned Stef on even more. "I want you. Fuck me, Lena", she said to her wife.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you alright. Let me get something first", Lena said and got up out of bed, making Stef look curiously as Lena walked over to their bags.

Lena pulled something out, and Stef immediately knew what it was. It was their toy. It was a sort of strap-on, but without a harness. With this one you inserted the small and curved part into yourself, where it sits on the outside of your pussy against your clit, and where the bigger part is used for penetration into your partner.

Stef got excited and walked over to Lena, wanting to help her put it in. Lena turned to her wife just as Stef reached for her and kissed her, and she took the toy out of Lena's hands.

"I didn't know you brought this with you!" Stef said.

"Of course, it's a weekend all to ourselves, where I plan on having as much sex with you as possible", Lena replied. "Between the other activities of course."

"Well, I think we succeeded. Especially in the last couple of hours", Stef winked.

"Hmm, let me try some more", Lena said in a horny voice.

Stef pushed her wife back until she was seated on the couch in their room. She immediately dropped to her knees and went in with her mouth on her wife's pussy. The toy still in her hand, she used her tongue to get Lena as wet as possible. She licked from her entrance to her clit, repeating that a few times, until she wrapped her mouth around Lena's clit and sucked. She was careful, she knew her wife's pussy was sore, as she had said before.

Lena had leaned her whole body back as soon as Stef's mouth was between her legs. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, softly moaning at the movements of Stef's gifted tongue.

When Stef got Lena nicely wet and aroused, she took the toy and slowly pushed the smaller part of the toy into Lena. When it was inside her and it fitted, Stef looked up at Lena, who was looking down at her, into her eyes.

"Come up here, gorgeous", Lena whispered.

Stef blushed. Lena saying 'gorgeous' to her always made her shy. It was also a sign for them for Lena to take control.

Stef got up and straddled her wife, and sat down on her lap. The fake phallus pushed against Stef's pussy, bending slightly as it poked Lena's belly.

Lena didn't waste any more time and pushed her hands between Stef's legs, feeling her arousal, and not being surprised by it. She rubbed her wife up and down a few times with her hand, and then took hold of the toy.

Stef pushed herself up and off of Lena's lap a bit, raising her hips, allowing room for Lena to penetrate her. With one hand firmly holding the toy, Lena dragged the head on it between Stef's lips, making her arousal drip on it and making sure she got it wet before it entered Stef.

As they were doing this, their eye contact remained. Lena wanted to look at Stef when she entered her, she always loved that reaction.

When it was wet enough, Lena pushed the toy at Stef's entrance, and slowly pushed it in, only the head. The head popped in and Lena put her hands on Stef's hips, wanting her tot dictate the pace. They were still looking into each other's eyes, and Lena had expected her wife to go slow, but she didn't, and Stef could see the shock because of that in her wife's eyes.

Stef immediately sank down on it, biting her lip because of the slight pain is caused, although she was wet enough, but just wanting to be filled. Stef tried to keep her eyes open, and they grew big and wide as her eyebrows rose while she filled herself with the toy. She could also see the shock on Lena's face as Lena felt Stef sinking down onto it completely.

Stef's pace of sinking down on the toy was fairly slow, but it did slide into her hole in one smooth go. She was that wet. Lena felt her sink all the way down and looked at Stef as she smiled from being filled so fully.

"Ooooh, hmmmm", Stef moaned with as smile on her face, slightly gyrating her hips as she was still completely filled with the toy into her pussy.

Stef's hands went to Lena's shoulders to hold on to them and to hold herself steady as she started moving. Stef raised herself up and lowered herself down again, riding Lena.

The fronts of Stef's lower legs were flat onto the couch beside Lena's legs, as she straddled her lap. Stef lifted her hips again and slammed down onto the toy again.

"You dirty girl", Lena growled as she smacked Stef's ass with both hands. She grabbed them immediately after and took a good hold of them, causing Stef's pussy to instantly clench around the toy.

"Yesssss", Stef moaned at the sensation of the slap and of the toy in her pussy.

Stef started moving faster, moaning as she rode Lena. Lena watched as her wife bounced up and down.

On Stef's next movement, Lena started moving with her. Her hands still on Stef's ass to hold on to, she started helping Stef and directing her tempo and motions a bit. Lena's feet were flat on the ground, which gave her the leverage to move her hips with Stef's hips.

Stef lifted herself up off the toy again, and when she sank down on it, Lena thrusted her hips upward, sliding the toy into her wife even deeper.

Stef wasn't expecting that. She sank her nails into Lena's shoulder, making Lena moan out by the slight sting, and stopped moving. "OH!" Stef moaned out, as the thrust literally took her breath away. She sat down on the toy and hung her head back, needing a moment to start again.

With Step stilling her movement, Lena looked at her wife's body in the lap and leaned forward. She pushed Stef closer to her as she pushed on her ass, as she attached her mouth to her wife's neck. Lena kissed Stef's neck and flicked her tongue out to slightly lick across it. When this made Stef moan, Lena wrapped her lips around the skin and sucked it hard into her mouth. This caused Stef to roll her hips, moving the toy back and forth inside her. Lena kept sucking until she was certain she had created a hickey.

Lena leaned back to admire her creation and smirked. The dark spot stood out from Stef's pale skin. Lena loved marking and claiming her wife.

"Naughty", Stef whispered, which made Lena wink.

Stef looked at her wife and slowly started moving her hips up and down again. They kept eye contact, and soon Stef was bouncing up and down wildly. She was relentlessly pounding herself on the toy, filling herself up over and over.

They sat there on the couch in their room. Lena was just sitting and Stef was doing most of the work, riding the toy that was attached to Lena. Occasionally, Lena would thrust her hips upward, thrusting into her wife, simultaneous with her wife's movements.

After more bounces on the toy and it hitting the right spot inside Stef's pussy, Stef felt that she was nearing her climax. "Close… Gonna come, I'm gonna come, oooooh", Stef moaned out.

Each time Stef lifted her pussy from the toy, she felt how thick it was as it dragged along her walls, slowly sliding almost out. And then she would quickly drop herself down onto the toy again, feeling it entering her as her pussy clenched around it, hitting her spot.

Stef lowered herself down a few more times, and each of those times Lena pushed up into her, and it was just what she needed.

"I'm coming! Oh yeeeees! Yes! Yes!" Stef cried out at the ceiling.

Stef's back arched and she threw her head back, sitting onto the toy and feeling her walls clench uncontrollably. Her hips jerked and she rolled them sensually over Lena's lap, moving the toy around inside her pussy.

With Stef's arched back, Lena pulled one of Stef's nipples into her mouth and sucked on the hard pebble. This added to the sensations that Stef was feeling, her orgasm running through her entire body. She felt tremors from her nipples to her belly to her pussy, all over her body.

Lena pulled back and watched in awe as she saw her wife come down from her orgasm. God, this woman was so insanely hot.

While Stef was still recovering a bit from her orgasm and the toy was still filling her up, Lena pulled her close and whispered into her ear "Get on the bed."

Stef slowly lifted her pussy from Lena's lap and shuddered a bit as the toy left her hole. She got up from straddling Lena and stood up. Lena saw that her knees were a bit wobbly from her orgasm, so she stood up too. She turned Stef around by putting her hands on her waist and guided her over to the bed.

Stef stopped at the side of the bed. Standing on one leg – although a bit unstable post-orgasmic leg – she put her other leg slightly sideways on the bed, with her knee bent. She was still facing forward with her wife behind her, her hands still on her waist.

Lena slid one hand to Stef's lower back and put the other on her upper back. She used her hands to slightly push Stef onto the bed, bending her over, face down, so one leg was still standing and the rest of her body was on the bed.

Stef's pussy was wide open in this position, revealing herself, reading for taking. They both loved this position when they used a strap-on. The person bend over could be penetrated deeply and the person behind them had all the freedom to do as they pleased. This bed was perfect for this particular activity, as it had just the good height for Lena to reach Stef and penetrate her.

Lena licked her lips as she saw how Stef was bend over. Lena's eyes looked at the sight in front of her. Stef's arms were splayed out on the sheets, her hands grabbing on to the sheets, holding onto something as her body was waiting in anticipation. Stef's head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed, her teeth softly biting on her lower lip. Stef's lovely back tattoo was on display, begging to be touched by Lena's hands. Reaching her eyes even lower Lena saw how Stef's ass was jutted out in this position. Stef's breasts, belly and mound were pressed against the bed. Stef's leg on the bed was just in the right angle to reveal Stef's pussy to Lena.

"Oooh, I'm going to take you so good", Lena moaned, making Stef whimper out loud.

God, Stef wanted this so bad. She blushed a bit by how submissive she was right now and how she must look, lying there on the bed, looking completely helpless. But she couldn't help herself, and she just wanted this and wanted her wife to take her from behind.

Lena stepped in closer behind her wife and held her hand on the toy to direct it toward Stef's pussy. Stef's hips jumped a bit as she was startled by the touch when the toy connected to her wet pussy. Lena dragged the tip of the toy through Stef's wet slit. It wasn't necessary, because Stef orgasmed a few minutes ago leaving both Stef and the fake dick very wet. It was just to tease her wife a bit and make her wait, wanting to make the actual fucking even better.

After a few minutes, Lena was done teasing. And judging by Stef's white knuckles holding on to the sheets, she was more than ready to take it.

Taking hold of the toy, Lena guided the head of it towards Stef's opening. Lena stepped in a bit closer and pushed the head into Stef's pussy. Stef moaned and Lena knew she could take it all. But still, Lena didn't want to hurt her wife. She wanted to go slow.

Lena pushed in a bit more, and when she didn't feel any resistance at all, she slowly but determinedly pushed all the way in. She pushed in until Lena's thighs connected with Stef's ass.

"Oh god yeah, fuck me", Stef moaned into the mattress, turning her head into it as she felt so completely filled up.

When the toy was all the way inside Stef's pussy, Lena placed her leg alongside Stef's on the bed. She also bent her knee and used her leg to spread Stef's even a bit wider, opening her up even more. Moving her leg felt amazing with the toy inside her.

"Hmmmm", Stef moaned, as she already started gyrating her hips on the fake cock a bit. This felt delicious to her, so great to be filled up like this.

Lena's hands moved to Stef's shoulders and she slowly dragged her nails down Stef's back. Not too deeply, but just enough for Stef to feel the sensation. If the sensation of being filled to the hilt wouldn't be enough for her, this certainly would.

Dragging her nails down Stef's back and a bit over her ass, Lena settled her hands on Stef's hips. Holding on to them, Lena slowly began pulling back. Feeling the toy drag across her walls and leaving her pussy less filled, Stef whined. She knew her wife would push in again, so she couldn't really complain. And Lena did, a couple of seconds later. She pushed so slowly back inside again, it made Stef crazy. She felt her pussy being stretched amazingly in this angle, her lips parting and wrapping around the toy, as her entrance opened up and accommodated to the toy.

As Lena began fucking her wife, she kept up the slow pace. Stef was going insane, this was too slow for her. Although she could feel every move, which she loved, she wanted more. She wanted it fast and hard and dirty. She wanted to be fucked into the mattress.

Stef moved her own hips, as much as she could in this position. She was almost ready to stop her wife and take control again, resuming their previous position. But moving her hips and trying to move her pussy on the toy did nothing. It even felt as if Lena deliberately slowed down when Stef moved, if slowing down more was even possible.

"Shit, fuck me already", Stef groaned out.

Lena knew what she was doing, but she also knew that building it up so slowly resulted in a more intensive orgasm. It might not be what Stef wanted at this moment, this slow pace, but it would pay off at the end.

When Lena heard Stef's irritated growl, she knew she had to put in all of her energy right now and truly start fucking her wife.

Lena immediately pulled back fast – a bit too fast as the toy almost slipped out – and slammed back into Stef's pussy again. As soon as she was all the way inside, she pulled back again, only to fully thrust her hips forward again.

"YEEEEES! Like that", Stef cried out, finally receiving the fucking she wanted.

Lena got a good hold of Stef's hips, slightly pushing her fingers into the skin, as she pulled back her hips and slammed forward again. At a fast pace she entered Stef's pussy over and over again. Stef felt herself being filled up over and over. Inside and out again, in and out, in and out, again and again.

Although she went fast, Lena still had control over her movements. She went at it like crazy, relentlessly thrusting into her wife over and over, as she pleased. The fast fucking also caused the toy to push against Lena's clit. When she fucked into her wife gain and again, the toy would rub against her clit, giving her pleasure as well.

"Oh!" Stef moaned out at each thrust. Lena slammed in. "Oh!" Lena pushed in again. "Oh!" Lena thrusted the toy deep into her wife. "Oh!" "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

They were too far lost into fucking and into their pleasure to be embarrassed about the sounds they were making or the sound of their skin slapping together with each thrust.

All of a sudden, Lena stopped after a hard thrust deep into her wife. She stayed with the toy there inside her as she leaned her body over Stef's. She kissed her shoulder and her neck, and the side of her face, as she glided her hands over Stef's arms until her hands reached Stef's. She entwined their fingers, Lena's hands on top of Stef's. Stef moaned at the sensation of being filled completely and of feeling her wife's warm body against hers.

"You like me fucking you from behind?" Lena whispered dirtily into Stef's ear.

"Yes baby, ooohhhhh…" Stef could only moan in response.

Lena couldn't thrust into Stef in this position, but she did manage to roll her hips, still resuming a bit of her movement. She clung tightly onto Stef's hands as she slightly rolled her hips. It moved the toy only a bit in and out, keeping Stef filled up with it most of the time.

"Aaah yessss", Stef moaned.

It felt amazing to be fucked so deeply and feel her wife's body on top of her own. Lena's breasts and hard nipples against her back, her hips snugly against her ass, and her hands gripping onto her own.

Although Lena loved this position as she did the previous, and also the one before that, she felt frustrated because she couldn't move as much as she wanted to, and couldn't give her wife as much pleasure as before.

"Go lie down on your back, on the bed", Lena whispered to Stef.

Stef moaned as she knew that this would be their final position, and also because this way she could look at her wife as she fucked her.

Lena slowly slid out of Stef so Stef could lie on the bed. Stef crawled up the bed and lay down on her back, immediately bending her knees, spreading her legs and setting her feet down flat on the bed, presenting her pussy to Lena.

Lena climbed on the bed and scooted toward her wife. She sat between Stef's opened legs and slid her arms under Stef's legs. At the crooks of Stef's legs, on the backside of her knees, Lena slid her arms under them. She held Stef's legs on the crook of her arms. With her arms holding Stef's legs, Lena put her hands down on the bed next to Stef's breasts. In this position, Stef's pussy was at a great angle to be entered. Lena was using her arms to keep Stef's legs in place and keep them spread, so Stef reached down herself to line the toy up to her entrance.

When Stef put the toy at her entrance, she looked up at Lena to let her know. Lena understood and slowly lowered her hips, pushing into her wife. The toy entered Stef again in one full go, and Lena immediately resumed their pace from before.

"Aaaah!" Stef moaned out in pleasure she received from the fast tempo which her wife was fucking her with.

As her pussy was being used so wonderfully, Stef didn't want to keep her hands unoccupied. Her wife was doing all the work, so the least she could do was help herself toward that edge a bit faster. She slid one hand down her body, where she quickly found her clit. The sensitive and swollen nub was out of its hood and begged for contact. The tips of Stef's fingers felt the slick-with-wetness – her own arousal – toy slide in and out of her as Lena fucked her, while she rubbed her own clit.

Stef's other hand went to her breasts, caressing them and gliding her fingers from one to the other. She tweaked her nipples and slid them between her fingers, pulling on the hardened peaks. As she felt herself up with her hand on her tits, she felt Lena's nipples dragging across the top of her hand. Lena's breasts swung a little while she thrusted into Stef relentlessly.

"Shit, LENA!" Stef said as she pushed into her harder a couple of times, giving Stef ultimate pleasure as Stef also pleasured herself.

Lena amped up the pace even more, fucking her wife senseless and pushing into her cunt, slightly pressing her into the mattress with her thrusts. The fucking caused the toy to continue to push against her clit, which also motivated Lena to fuck faster. She was right at the edge, but would hold herself back to make her wife come first. Or, if they were lucky, they would come together.

"Yee-eee-ee-esssss", Stef moaned through the pounding Lena gave her, drawing out the word as Lena pounded into her over and over.

As Lena fucked faster and deeper and harder into her wife, sliding the toy easily in and out, Stef kept playing with her own clit and nipples. The sensations became too much and she could feel her body climb up to that familiar place.

"Gonna come!" Stef moaned out hurriedly while Lena kept up her pace. "Oohohoh! Oh, oh oh!"

A few thrusts more, a pull on her nipple and a flicking over her clit, and Stef was coming. Her pussy tightened around the toy, her walls clenching and trying to hold on to the fake phallus. But Lena kept up her pace and kept fucking her wife, pushing against her spot over and over, as Stef's orgasm kept going.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Stef cried out as she came, her pussy spasming as her orgasm took over her body. Her mouth hung open as her moans came out.

In a reflex, Stef's legs tried to close during her orgasm, but Lena's arms keeping her legs in place stopped them from doing so. This caused Stef's pussy to still be spread wide open during her orgasm, as Lena kept fucking her.

"LENAAAAA", Stef screamed.

With her pussy still so open to Lena's thrust, and her swollen walls clenching and unclenching, Lena had hit just the right spot inside Stef. The continuous pushing against her spot caused her to squirt, shooting a liquid out of her pussy on to the toy, Lena's upper thighs and her lower belly. Stef came hard as her back arched and she threw her head back, while her hips jerked helplessly beneath Lena's thrusts.

Hearing and feeling her wife coming like that, and with the stimulation the toy gave to her pussy on the outside, against her clit and the small bit inserted inside her, caused Lena to fly over the edge as well.

"Oh Stef, Stef, Stef! Yeeeeeessss…" Lena moaned as she could feel her wife's desire splash against her. She came as well. Not as powerful as Stef, but still with a nice and long orgasm.

Lena pushed in and out of her wife for a minute longer until she stopped inside of her. She had stopped coming herself, and being completely spent, Lena collapsed on top of Stef, her arms no longer holding the weight of her body. Because her arms were still locked behind Stef's legs, this movement caused Stef's lower body to rise a bit, which caused her pussy to slide a bit deeper onto the toy.

"Baby ooooh", Stef moaned as she still wasn't finished coming. "Hmmmm."

Stef's legs were shaking in Lena's arms, from her orgasm. Lena tried to catch her breathing from her orgasm and from the intensive fucking she just gave her wife, as she slowly pulled her arms from under Stef's legs. Stef legs fell flat to the bed, her body completely worn out.

Lena wanted to pull out and roll over, wanting to give her wife so space to recover and regain her own normal breathing, so she started to lift herself, which caused the toy to move slightly.

"No, don't move", Stef whined, and sighed when Lena didn't move a muscle. She was still so sensitive inside, and she had to be given a moment before Lena could pull out.

Stef pulled her hands from underneath her wife and wrapped them around her, wanting to feel her close. Her rapid moving chest slowed down a bit, until it completely returned to her normal breathing pattern.

Lena knew she could take the toy out now, so she sat up on her haunches and slowly leaned back, pulling the toy out inch by inch. When it was out, she pulled the small part out of herself and dropped the toy beside the bed, falling to the ground with a thud. She rolled onto the bed next to Stef, also lying on her back. They lied next to each other for a while, trying to regain some strength.

"God, were sure aren't eighteen anymore", Stef said as she broke the silence.

"We would've fucked ourselves to death if we had met when we were eighteen", Lena joked, making Stef laugh. It was true. They were so insanely attracted to each other, they would've jumped each other's bones if they were teenagers with lots of hormones running through their bodies.

They turned their heads to each other, looking each other in the eyes and smiling. "But you did show your stamina. Damn, woman! You never took me like that", Stef said.

"And you never came like that", Lena smirked, smugly.

"I certainly never did", Stef said and leaned forward to peck her wife in a somewhat congratulatory kiss. "Fancy a bath?"

"I sure do. If we can move", Lena said.

They stayed in bed for a while longer until they regained some energy and padded toward the bathroom. There, they soaked in the water of their bath, and in the love they shared. Lena laid in Stef's arms in the bath. Safe. Loved. Reconnected like never before. Through Stef healing herself, they healed their relationship. The healed the 'us' that held their family together. And it would be stronger than it ever was. A life lasting love. Forever.


End file.
